


Fury One Shot

by Rosemarie42



Series: Who says I Always Have To Be Soft [5]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: How Stiles and Derek planned the punishment of the villains from the different Stiles worlds and why Stiles was arrested.When my who says I have to be soft series was over I asked the readers to send me ideas for one shots they wanted to see from any of the four stories. This was the only response I had to the request.I had hope to get more request and maybe have done a one shot for each story but it is what it is. As I intended to make the reader feel apart of the story I’ll not do a one shot of my own. That will have defeated the point of ending the series on a high note.





	Fury One Shot

Stiles and Derek watch the mother leave and return to her earth “How should we play this?”

“It goes without saying all their deaths will be permanent, it becomes now Derek how much rope we give them to hang themselves. Mother should plan the layout of the cell I get trapped in and the facility where we’re all chained together”.

“My wife is extremely good at her job, it should be a test for the guards to see how good they’re at keeping a prison secure and preventing people from escaping”.

“They will be punished severely if I’m able to escape especially as they won’t know who I’m”.

“So it’s agree we remove all their memories for this trial or should I say game”

“You know Derek I knew there was a reason I liked you besides your good looks you’re just as no nonsense as me. We know the idiot friend Scott’s ego will be his undoing, as for Richard I will take some pleasure in seeing him killed in all three worlds before he comes here. Jodie, Jodie dying to be mistress to someone in power, I’m curious to see the damage she causes as Cora. I know Cora isn’t related to you by blood but you’re fond of the Hales because of the love my other selves have for them”. 

“Do you ever regret giving me the gift of the other worlds?”

“No and I will never do, you love me enough to come here it’s the least that I can do besides what fun is resetting a world when there is joy in watching all your generations grow up.”

“I think mother is good at planning so as I say before she will build my cages, the warrior will plan our strategies that is her strength and the queen she will be her usual kill you with not even blinking self. I tell you if she wasn’t me I would be scared of her and her blood lust and that’s saying something as I’m literally vengeance and I get giddy off a kill”.

“I find it fascinating watching my three wife’s be so nurturing and kind and sweet on the other earths knowing she is death, in fact every aspect of death. They describe it as a vacation to me once with their favourite person”.

“Yes we love you, your ego is big enough knowing that a human copy of you is always there with her, you act like I don’t know you go visit them and take their Derek form don’t forget we’re part of nature and making sure it’s balance hence the spark”.

“We should change this world up to look like their Beacon Hills, I don’t want the condemn to twig too soon something isn’t right by seeing a three headed dog or a river with dead people in it”.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how you changed the subject by the way husband, who of the four will die first?”

“Scott is due here first followed by Cora then Jennifer, Richard and Jodie”.

“Ah Jennifer, she has such an humiliating death ahead of her both she had Richard from their worlds”.

“Are any of the workers here keeping their memories?” Ask Stiles

“Everyone must forget, for the first time I feel like being generous if four or five champions can prove they’ve change they will be given the chance to leave here permanently”.

“Husband have you gone soft?”

“It is a one time only deal, I will allow the condemn to think they have taken power in this world when they return. Our job here is to kill, punish and redeem let’s make a wager Scott will have learnt nothing before his death”.

“If I win husband”

“You can have whatever you want”

“I want the other Scott’s soul release from the waiting place, he will never change enough to be able to go to the Elysian Fields”.

“Deal” as soon as Stiles finish speaking Scott’s dead body arrives in the underworld Derek changes the landscape to look like Beacon Hill. He changes his appearance so Scott doesn’t recognise him and comes out what looks like a house to greet him.

“Hello there I’m new in town name is Derek can you show me somewhere to buy a hot meal”. 

“Sure”, says Scott smiling there’s a great diner off Main Street I’ll show you my name is Scott McCall by the way. Scott takes them to the Diner and they order food Derek orders burgers and fries knowing that isn’t what is going to be served even thought to Scott and everyone else it will look like beef and potatoes. The food comes and Derek watches Scott bite into his burger and lick his lips. 

“Good?” he ask

“The best meal I’ve ever had”, replies Scott, Derek smiles to himself if only Scott could see what he was actually eating. Derek’s burger on the other hand was the best meat money can buy, even though he made the citizens of the underworld forget him and his wife’s identity. When he ordered food he was always given the best of everything it was human food so it tasted of nothing to him but his wife seems to like it. They ate food only God’s were allowed to eat when the meal was over and Scott showed Derek around the town as much as he can Derek parted ways with him.

“I see you’ve been doing some breaking and entering while I was out”

“If I’m to be arrested I must be arrested for something, I’ll be a thorn in the local police side with my criminal ways”, laughs Stiles. 

By the time all the condemn were in the underworld Stiles was on wanted posters and Derek had form a group of people who bought the world to its knees all it took was a word here and there from him, the group of people he was with were so power hungry he truly believed they didn’t need his encouragement to enslave the world but he used his power to make them think they had power and he took his wife suggestion and conjure up the preserve and the Hale house. He lock himself and the condemn inside it just before Stiles was arrested. She visited her other selves in their dream and bonded with them and told them of the plan and took their advice. When everything was ready Stiles was arrested for being caught red handed stealing a clock from a shop as she was arrested her wanted posters disappeared and the fake police forget about her being a constant pain in their bum.


End file.
